O acidente
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: E se House tivesse beijado Cuddy antes de ela perder o bebe? O que aocnteceria?


Era o que parecia? Sim, mas ele tinha de esconder. Porém era mais forte que ele. Entrou sem bater, para variar. Ela olhou, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Que sorriso lindo." _Pensou ele logo que viu, surpreendeu-se por tal pensamento.

Ela não tirou o sorriso e se aproximou.

O que você quer? - perguntou

Ela não percebeu, mas eles estavam muito próximos. Ele a encarava. Perdeu o controle de si. Precisava demonstrar, do jeito que sabia, seus ciúmes. Num ato impensado puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou, sendo, logo, correspondido. Os corpos estavam colados. As consequências daquele beijo viriam depois. Somente quando o ar se fez necessário eles se afastaram. Ficaram olhando-se por um tempo ate que ele saiu da sala.

Algumas horas depois.

Outra vez. Havia falhado outra vez. Mesmo com as lágrimas nos olhos ela entrou no carro. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa. Era muita coisa para uma só. Primeiro: o beijo de House, depois ela perde outro bebe. Estava confusa, sem perceber, começou a dirigir. Dirigia desligada da estrada. Cuddy não percebeu o carro que vinha na contra mão. Só percebeu, quando a luz alta atingiu seu olhos. Olhou e ficou sem reação. Pouco depois, para quem passava foi possível ouvir a batida.

O telefone tocava insistente. Ele, irritado, resolveu atender.

O que? - falou ele

Sr. Gregory? - perguntou um homem

Quem é?

Jonh Davis, policia de Nova Jersey. Houve um acidente na rua XXX e uma das vítimas creio que o senhor conhece.

Quem é?

A dra. Lisa Cuddy.

House começou a se preocupar.

Onde ela está?

Preciso saber qual é a relação entre vocês para liberar as informações.

House sabia que se dissesse a verdade não conseguiria as informações.

Ela é... Minha... Noiva.

Ok... Ela está sendo levada para o Princeton General.

Não! Levem ela para o Princeton-Plainsboro e mandem chamar o Dr. House.

**PPTH. - Pouco depois.**

House encontrou sua equipe na sala externa. Todos sonolentos.

House é 00:20 da manhã. - reclamou Foreman

Temos uma emergência. Mulher, 37 anos, sofre acidente de carro. Quero saber se ela esta perfeitamente bem ou se existe outro motivo para o fato de ela ainda não ter acordado. - falou House.

Cadê a ficha? - perguntou Kutner

A paciente está a caminho. Histórico de doenças limpo e sem doença genética. - falou House.

Como pegou o caso? - perguntou 13

Cameron entrou.

House, tem um policial querendo falar com você disse que você tem uma paciente. - falou Cameron.

Como ela está? - perguntou House

Ferida.

Wilson entrou.

House a Cuddy sofreu um acidente. - falou Wilson

Ele sabe e pegou o caso dela antes mesmo de chegar no PS. - falou Cameron que já havia entendido tudo.

House vendo que a converse iria demorar resolver ir logo para o PS.

**PS.**

Depois de falar com o policial, House viu Cuddy na maca. Aproximou-se. Tocou suavemente o rosto dela evitando as feridas. Estas eram leves, mas a batida a fez desmaiar. Ele acariciou o rosto dela. Parou e começou a tratar as feridas.

**Quarto 505.**

Ela não sentia dor. Sentiu seu corpo normal, mas sabia que algo estava diferente. Respirou fundo, logo, sentiu alguém acariciar sua mão. Abriu, lentamente, os olhos.

EI, aqui. - ela reconheceu a voz e sorriu ao vê-lo.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela.

Você sofreu um acidente de carro.

E o que está fazendo aqui?

Eu tinha que cuidar da minha paciente.

Não sou um caso interessante.

Mas é minha chefa.

E do resto do hospital.

Você é importante.

Wilson entrou.

House o policial disse que você disse que a Cuddy era sua noiva. - falou Wilson, sem perceber que Cuddy estava acordada.

Você o que? - perguntou ela a House.

Wilson se deu conta do que havia feito e saiu de fininho.

Se eu não fizesse isso não iam contar onde você estava. - justificou House.

Ela sorriu. Ele cuidava dela fazendo o que fosse preciso para não perdê-la. Era como um tipo de agradecimento, por todas as vezes em que ela o salvou e esteve com ele.

Dores? - perguntou ele aparentemente preocupado.

Não, por quê? - perguntou ela

Você está urinando sangue.

**PPTH. - Sala de House.**

**Externa.**

O que causa sangue na urina sem danos aos rins? - questionou House

Ainda é a Cuddy? - perguntou Foreman.

Diferencial. - falou House.

Wilson entrou na sala, tinha um ar preocupado e um ultra som nas mãos.

Tem uma massa no rim dela. - falou Wilson jogando o ultra som na mesa.

House o pegou e começou a examinar.

É câncer? - perguntou House

Ainda vou fazer a biópsia e ela já está com antibióticos. - respondeu Wilson.

Ela já sabe?

Estou indo contar.

Eu faço isso.

**Quarto 505.**

Ele entrou. Ela dormia. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficou observando-a. Por trás da poderosa diretora de um hospital havia uma mulher comum, que podia adoecer e, talvez, ter câncer. Ele tocou a mão dela. Estava com medo de perdê-la. Mas não podia demonstrar isso, não para ela. Viu que ela despertava. Ela olhou para ele.

Oi. - falou ela com um sorriso

Oi.

Quando vou receber alta?

Ainda não. Tem... Uma massa no seu rim.

É câncer? - ela estava nervosa.

Não sei

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo e de repente House ouviu o monitor alertar a queda respiratória dela. Cuddy não respirava.

Emergência! - exclamou ele.

**Sala de cirurgia.**

Ele observava tudo lá de cima. Wilson entrou.

Encontraram massas nos pulmões dela. - contou Wilson – vão fazer a biópsia para saber o que é... Sei que ela é importante para você, mas acho que devo assumir o caso.

Antes de ela sair eu a beijei e creio que seja, em parte, responsável pelo que aconteceu. Ela é minha paciente. Minha responsabilidade.

Wilson sabia que não adiantaria discutir apenas consentiu.

Sabia que havia algo diferente com vocês dois. Beijou ela e se apaixonou.

Ela é minha chefa.

Não por isso. Está se sentindo culpado, mas, principalmente, com medo de perdê-la.

House resolveu ficar calado.

**Quarto 505.**

Cuddy acordou. Estava só. Preocupada com a possibilidade de ter câncer. De repente House entrou com um sorriso.

Bom dia, raio de sol. - falou ele alegre.

Oi. - falou ela

Trago boas notícias. - falou ele. - Seu tumor era um oncocitoma. Completamente benigno. Você vai ficar bem.

E por que parei de respirar?

Você é alérgica ao antibiótico que o Wilson lhe deu. A alergia criou as massas nos seus pulmões.

Cuddy sorriu.

Obrigada.

De nada... Vai receber alta logo.

Por que me beijou?

Eu... Estava... Com ciúmes de você.

Por causa de um bebe?

Só Deus sabe como ele poderia mudar sua vida.

Ela sorriu.

Vem cá. - pediu ela, sinalizando para que ele deitasse ao lado dela. Ele o fez. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Sentiam a respiração um do outro. Beijaram-se. Um beijo que passava carinho, medo, paixão e saudade. Sabiam que poderiam vê-los. Mas não se importavam... Não agora.


End file.
